Julie (demon)
Julie was a powerful demon sent by the Seer to be Cole Turner's personal assistant after he became the new Source of All Evil. History Early History Although the Seer appeared to accept Cole's plan to shatter the Power of Three by turning Phoebe evil and making her Queen of the Underworld, she feared the Underworld would revolt at the prospect of being ruled by a (former) Charmed One. She planned to get a female upper-level demon to seduce Cole away from Phoebe, then transfer the Source's unborn baby to that demon's womb. She scouted out suitable female demons before happening on Julie in 2002. She'd been working for some years as a paralegal before interviewing to be Cole's personal assistant. Becoming Cole's Assistant Her interview with Cole started out normally, with him asking her about her paralegal skills. His second set of questions was a little more personal, relating to her demonic powers. She hadn't killed anyone in two years, much to Cole's surprise. Julie retorted that she usually provided more discreet services. Cole wanted Julie to help separate Phoebe from her sisters as part of his plan to turn her evil. As a trial run, Cole had Julie keep an eye on the office while he flamed to the manor to cut the power. When Phoebe called looking for Cole, Julie answered, telling her that Cole wasn't in the office. Phoebe couldn't understand where Cole would be and soon his voice took over the phone. It turned out that the voice on the phone was indeed Cole's—but Julie was manipulating her voice to sound like his. Cole was impressed enough that he hired her.As witnessed in "Saving Private Leo" Hitting on Cole Later that day, Julie showed off her shapeshifting skills, by changing her clothes to find something for Phoebe to wear. She changed into three outfits, the second being a revealing red singlet top and mini-skirt, a dress Julie wanted to show Cole again. Cole told her that he was a "one woman demon" and she shimmered out. It was the second time that day Julie had tried to hit on Cole; earlier in the office when Cole told her to watch his back, Julie replied, "I'll watch any part you want." As witnessed in "Saving Private Leo" Dealing with the Leader of the Harpies When a harpy attacked the Charmed Ones and scratched Phoebe, Cole became furious. He ordered Julie to bring the harpies' leader to him so he could personally dress her down for allowing one of her minions to harm his wife. Later, Julie came back with the harpy leader's severed hand. She told Cole that the leader wouldn't be coming to see him because "things got out of hand for her." It's presumed that Julie either killed her or simply ripped off her hand; she wasn't at the second meeting of faction leaders. Afterwards, she demonstrated telekinesis (for the only time) by closing the blinds throughout the apartment, preparing the place for the arrival of the Vampire Queen's lieutenant, Rowan. As witnessed in "Bite Me" Julie Reveals Her True Plans Finally, Julie's true nature was revealed when she became worried about Cole's humanity not long after Phoebe conceived. She suggested that Cole make her the Queen of the Underworld in Phoebe's place. To seal the transition, she suggested that Cole allow the Seer to transfer to her womb. After the Grimoire was stolen by the Charmed Ones, Julie was able to sense Cole's pain and she shimmered to his side. That was when Cole discovered Julie was working hand-in-hand with the Seer. As witnessed in "Bite Me" Phoebe Vanquishes Julie Ultimately, Phoebe found out about Cole being the Source and when she went to confront him, Julie intervened. She accused Phoebe of just being a way to sire a magical child. However, Julie said Phoebe's influence was "hurting" Cole, and she couldn't allow it to continue. Julie threw an energy ball at Phoebe, but Phoebe was able to levitate out of the way. Phoebe then threw fire at Julie, but Julie cartwheeled out of harm's way. Before Julie could counterattack, however, Phoebe threw fire again and pinned her against the wall before vanquishing her. As witnessed in "We're Off to See the Wizard" Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Energy balls:' The ability to throw high-voltage spheres of energy. *'Fireballs:' The ability to throw balls of fire. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport through a "shimmer". *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to take on the physical appearance of another individual. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Voice Echo:' The ability to project one's voice in a location without being physically present. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to alter one's voice to sound like another or add an echo to one's voice when angered. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons and various magical powers and magic from other magical beings. *'Agility:' The ability to possess agility beyond humanly possible. While dodging Phoebe's attack, Julie displayed inhuman agility. Gallery CShapeshift.jpg Julie27.png Julie29.png CShapeshift2.jpg Julie28.png Julie30.png Julie31.png Julie32.png Julie33.png main-24.jpeg CShapeshift3.jpg CShimmered.jpg Julie22.1.png Julie22.png Cdemised.jpg Julie end.png Notes and Trivia * During her interview with Cole, Julie claimed to possess the power to throw fireballs, but she was never shown using that power in the show though she displayed powers she didn't mention.As witnessed in the Season 4, "Saving Private Leo" * She also stated that she could travel 30 miles in 2 seconds when she shimmered.As witnessed in the Season 4, "Saving Private Leo" * It is possible she have some level of super strength, as somehow she ripped off the Harpies Leader's hand. Appearances Julie appeared in a total of 3 episodes over the course of the series. References Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased Category:Pages needing attention